Bonne Fête Maman : Pour Johanna Beckett
by Jayamisia
Summary: [OS] Kate est maintenant mariée et aujourd'hui c'est la Fête Des Mère ! Petite idée d'OS !


**Aujourd'hui c'est la fête des mère, n'oubliez pas de le souhaitez à la votre!il m'est venue cette idée d'OS ! j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

Katherine Beckett se réveilla lentement avec les rayons du soleil dans la chambre de son écrivain. Elle soupira; c'était le premier Samedi depuis un bon mois qu'aucune sonnerie de portable n'avait perturbé son sommeil et celui de son homme. Elle resta longtemps les yeux clos, à imaginer une journée quelle pourrait passer avec son mari et son fils! Oui, elle avait emménagé au loft, s'était mariée avec l'homme de ses rêves et avaient eu un fils maintenant âgé de cinq ans, un peu tôt à leur goûts mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix et avaient traversé cette épreuve ensemble, comme toujours. Ils s'étaient énormément disputés durant la grossesse à cause des hormones qui l'avait fait se mettre souvent en colère pour rien, et ils se réconciliaient toujours, car aucun des deux ne pouvait faire la tête à l'autre une journée tout entière! Ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier et la journée se terminait souvent par une nuit torride! Elle ne comptaient même plus le nombre fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé ainsi! Elle frissonna a cette idée

Elle se retourna pour faire face a Castle, mais à son grand étonnement il n'y avait personne a côté d'elle. Elle s'assit dans le grand lit et tendis l'oreille. Elle sourit en entendant des pas dans le couloirs: la régularité de pas lui indiquait de qui il s'agissait.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et un petit enfant brun, aux yeux marron encore en pyjama entra prudemment dans la chambre de ses parents.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina en voyant sa mère réveillée.

_Maman! s'écria t-il en courant gaiment vers le lit

Il s'accrocha aux couvertures de ses petites mains et monta avec difficulté sur le lit pour y rejoindre sa mère.

_bien dormi ? voulut savoir Kate en le prenant ses bras.

_voui! répondit-il, la bouille souillé de chocolat.

_oh, tu as des moustaches !

Il fit une moue adorable qui en générale les faisaient fondre .

_ben non maman, c'est du chocolat! C'est papa qui a voulu que j'en mange! répondit-il

Kate sourit, totalement attendrit; il mentait comme son père.

Leur fils avait le même visage que sa mère, ainsi que ses yeux, le nez et le front rappelait tout de même ses origines Castle.

Le gamin sortit un petit objet, emballé dans du papier cadeau, de sous son pyjama qu'il tendit a sa maman.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda la maman en le prenant avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde.

_Ben! maman! c'est ton cadeau de la fête des mères ! répondit Liam choqué

Kate hocha la tête; septique , elle avait complétement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui!

Cette fête lui rappela des souvenirs de sa mère qu'elle avait enfouies au plus profond d'elle,c'était la première fois que son fils le lui fêtait, car maintenant assez grand, et à l'école, il voulait comme tout les enfants de son âge faire un cadeau à sa mère. Elle avait cessé de la fêter à la mort de sa mère...

_Maman? tu l'ouvres ? s'impatienta le bambin en la sortant de ses réflexions et des souvenir du passé.

_Oui, Oui sourit-elle avec nostalgie

Elle défit le ruban sous les yeux émerveillé de Liam qui guettait sa réaction, puis enleva le papier cadeau et découvrit un petit pot de forme circulaire, recouvert d'une belle peinture rouge irrégulièrement étalée, et à l'intérieur reposait une bougie.

_Bonne fête maman! cria Liam tout joyeux

_ho merci mon chéri répondit Kate totalement chamboulée

Au même moment, Richard entra dans la chambre un plateau bien garnit dans les mains.

_Hey! Alors tu ... commença t-il, il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant la tête de sa belle; les larmes aux yeux son fils sur elle.

_ça va ?! s'empressa t-il de demander en posant le plateau sur le lit.

_oui, c'est magnifique murmura t-elle en lui présentant le photophore .

Il s'allongea à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur la joue , rassuré.

_c'est moi qui l'ait fait ! la maîtresse ne m'a même pas aidé! intervint fièrement Liam.

_Ho, je te crois! répondit Richard amusé.

Kate sourit et commença à manger.

_On va au parc aujourd'hui! déclara Liam en regardant ses parents.

Ils se regardèrent intrigué par le ton autoritaire que prenait leur fils.

_hum, oui d'accord si tu veux répondit Kate surprise.

Il sourit, embrassa ses parents et sauta du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

_Liam! tu vas faire quoi la ? questionna Kate soucieuse de ce qu'il pouvait faire, car le connaissant bien, il était capable de sortir seul du loft et d'aller au parc ...

_Ben, je vais me préparer évidement ! répondit il avec un air évident et en haussant les épaules.

Kate hocha la tête.

Richard déjeuna avec elle, et une fois fini, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et sortit de la chambre avec le plateau.

De nouveau seule, Kate reprit le bougeoir entre ses mains et le regarda; elle se souvint d'un cadeau similaire qu'elle avait fait à sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite.

Elle sourit en se rappelant la réaction de sa mère qui était la joie. Elle devait reconnaitre maintenant qu'elle était devenue maman comme sa mère l'a été, et qui est et demeurera toujours SA mère.

Elle regarda dans le vide, et s'égaya de pouvoir passer une journée avec sa petite famille.

Elle baissa de nouveau la tête sur le photophore et sourit.

_Bonne fête maman murmura t-elle soudainement avec émotion.

* * *

**j'espère que ça vous aura plus :) désolée pour les quelques fautes!**

**quelques _reviews_ ?**

**merci d'avoir lu**

**Xx**


End file.
